


Excite Me, Sensei 3....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: rappappa old gen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Gekikara and Torigoya finally stripping for Yuko ! Getting all wet for their leader....





	Excite Me, Sensei 3....

Here is the last part. 

Gekikara was the next member to perform. Yuko couldn’t hide her smile, looking brieftly at Sado, thinking that Gekikara will do something crazy, expecting something funny from her.

Gekikara started to laugh, excited, which made Yuko burst into laughter !

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Huh ??

Sado : (tries to hold back her laughter) Why are you laughing..?? It’s not funny !

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA !!!!!! Ooh come on, you’re laughing too…!

Sado : Well because you make me laughing, idiot !! Stop it !!

Shibuya, Black and Torigoya were looking weird at Yuko but as they saw her laughing and Sado too, they couldn’t help but joined them.

Gekikara : (angry, upset) Yuko-saan !!! This… this is not funny at all !!!! (Almost talking and acting like a child) You’re not nice !!!!! (Throwing her umbrella, mad, running far while crying like a baby)

Yuko couldn’t stop laughing.

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!! Oh my god, she’s so funny..!!! This is too much HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! Look how she threw her umbrella (imitating Gekikara) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

Sado : (laughing) She’s right, you’re not nice..!!

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! My god, I’m gonna piss myself HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : (laughing) HAHAHAHA !!!! You’re crazy !!!

Shibuya : You should apologize to her, come on..!

Sado : Poor Gekikara. You’re all martirizing her !

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (annoyed by Yuko’s attitude) Ooh, Yuko please !! Shut up !!

Torigoya : Yeah it’s annoying, you broke her heart !!

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! Black, go comfort her…

Black : (focused on her phone, serious look) She can go fuck herself.

Yuko : PFFRHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACK DOESN’T CARE ABOUT HER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Black : Let her cry, if she could die it’ll be perfect too !

Everyone : (half laughing) OOOOH !!! BLACK COME OON !!

Gekikara : (who heard and was hidden behind some stuff, crying even more) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK..!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE A MONSTEEEEEER BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (stills unfazed) Yeah yeah that’s it, keep crying I won’t comfort you. I’m sick of your show ! DIE.

Gekikara : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : Damn, my ears..!!! Black you’re going too far !!

Black : Don’t worry in a few seconds she’ll be fine… It’s always like that. This is my way to calm her.

Yuko : Gekikara !! Gekikara, come back here !

Gekikara : NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M MAD !!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (looking at the others, laughing quietly) Gekikara !! Raah, girl come on…! Look, I’m really sorry I didn’t want to break your performance… Come on, come back here please !! We need to continue !!

Gekikara : YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF ME !!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Noo it’s just that you started to laugh and as I was thinking about your crazy personality a few seconds ago I couldn’t resist… Come on, be cool and continue !! I’m really sorry I promise I won’t say a single word !

Gekikara : I DON’T WANNA !!!!!!!!!

Black : (suddenly throwing her phone, furious) HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEKIKARA, I SWEAR IF IN 3 SECS YOU’RE NOT HERE I’M GONNA TAKE YOUR FUCKIN UMBRELLA AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR BUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEARD ME ?????!!!!! SO STOP YOUR BULLSHIT NOW AND BRING YOUR ASS HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (showing up again, coming to Black) I want a hug…

Black hugging her, but no kiss (how cold was that ?! Jeez !).

Yuko : Okay. Let’s start again ! Play your music.

Music playing…….. “Uh huh, uh huh ! (YEAH ! Gekikara !!) Uh huh, uh huh ! (Good girl gone bad !)

Shibuya : Nooo way… that’s Rihanna’s song !

Torigoya : Yeaaahhhh aaaahhhhh..!!! Sorry…

Sado : Gekikara, good girl gone bad ?? Holy shit.

Everyone cheering up for Gekikara, dancing too. Gekikara starting her strip, singing at the same time. Yuko smiled, trying to encourage her.

Gekikara : (coming closer to Yuko, sitting on her lap and taking Yuko’s head between her hands, pulling her against her breasts) You have my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart….

Torigoya : She cheated !!!

Shibuya : What the fuck you’re saying, she didn’t kiss her !!

Gekikara : (keeps singing) Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star…. (touching Yuko’s lips, moving her hips)

Shibuya : I wonder how Yuko is feeling right now hehehe….

Sado : She’s used to. Don’t worry about that.

Shibuya : No matter if she used to. A strip tease is a strip tease and you can’t be insensible.

Sado : Yeah, but that’s Yuko-san here.

Torigoya : How is it inside her pussy ?

Sado : Guess it’s like that… (mimicking someone swimming)

Torigoya : Hahahaha !!!!

Gekikara : Baby, ‘cause in the dark…. (noticing that Black wasn’t watching her so, she quickly took off her shoe and threw it in Black’s face, mad)

Black : (surprised, phone falling on the floor, angry) HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (suddenly raising her voice) YOU CAN’T SEE SHINY CARS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black raised her eyebrows, a bit scared.

Gekikara : (taking and putting Yuko’s hand on her pussy) And that’s when you need me there…. (others whistling) With you I’ll always share…. (bitting Yuko’s ear) Because..!!!! (now standing up)

Everyone singing along with the Queen.

Gekikara : (dancing with her umbrella) When the sun shines, we’ll shine together   
Told you I’ll be here forever  
Said I’ll always be your friend   
Took an oath that I’mma stick it out til the end (Black blushing without any reason) Now that it’s raining more than ever  
Know that we’ll still have each other

(Gekikara’s umbrella suddenly closing itself, she tries to re-open it but can’t) You can stand under my umbrella..!!  
(struggling, angry, gesticulating) You can stand under my umbrella !!! Ella, ella, eh !!! eh !!! eh !!! (others laughing hard)  
(stills struggling with her umbrella, getting mad) UNDER MY UMBRELLA !!!! ELLA ELLA EH !!!! EH !!!! EEEH !!!!!  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA..!!!! ELLA ELLA EH !!!! EH !!!! EH !!!!!!  
UNDER MY UMBREL..FUCK !!!! ELLA ELLA EH !!!! EH !!!! EH !!!! EH !!!! EH !!!! EEEEEH !!!!!! (throwing her umbrella on the floor, furious)

These fancy things will never come in between !!!!  
(coming close to Yuko) You’re part of my entity, here for infinity….

When the war has took its part….  
When the world has dealt its cards…. (touching Yuko’s hair)

If the hand is hard, (tearing off Yuko’s shirt) together we’ll mend your heart !!

Because !!!

(Gekikara singing the chorus again, loosened her belt and dancing with) ……………..

After the chorus………………………………

 

(coming slowly to Yuko, bitting her lip) You can run into my arms….

It’s okay, don’t be alarmed….(taking off most of her clothes, only one thing left)

Come into meee….

There’s no distance in between our love…. (Taking her umbrella)

Shibuya : Is she gonna do it ??!!

Sado : Come on, Gekikara !! You can do it !!

Black : Don’t screw it up !!

Torigoya : She’s gonna do something crazy I don’t know why ! Please no !!

Gekikara : So I’m gonna let the rain pour

I’ll be all you need and (throwing her umbrella in the air, water comes out) mooooooooooooooooo (removing her wet panties, throwing it at Yuko who protected herself, smiling) Everyone : YEAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!! (Clapping) WOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!! (Black turned on) Gekikara : ..OOOOOOOOOOOORE

BECAUSE !!!

(everyone singing too) When the sun shines, we’ll shine together  
Told you I’ll be here forever  
Said I’ll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'mma stick it out ‘til the end  
Now that it’s raining more than ever  
Know that we’ll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh  

Gekikara : (stills dancing sexy, soaking wet) It’s raining, raining  
Ooh baby, it’s raining, raining !

Baby, come into meeee…. (coming to Yuko, sexy smile)

Everyone : YEAAAH GEKIKARAAA !!!!!! (all clapping)

Sado : You did it !!!!

Gekikara : Come into meee….

It’s raining, raining

Ooh baby, it’s raining, raining !

Everyone : GEKIKARA !!!! - GEKIKARA !!!! - GEKIKARA !!!!

Gekikara : You can always come into me

Come into meeee !

It’s raining, raining

Ooh baby, it’s raining, raining !

 

End of the song, end of the performance. All congratulating the Queen.

Yuko : Congrats Gekikara ! 

Gekikara : Yuko-san… thank you…

Shibuya : Black, how is it inside ?? Hahahaha !!

Black : (blushing, smiling) Just like her…

Torigoya : Yuko we didn’t hear you, you were very focused on her strip !

Yuko : (smiling) You guys are giving me so much emotions…

Everyone laughed.

Sado : (teasing Black too) Look at Black, look how she is, seeing her girl wet !

Yuko : Now I understand why people are in love with umbrellas (laughing, just like the others)… Gekikara, everyone wants to share your umbrella mmm…. We know why !! Blaaack ??

All laughing again.

Black : (coming to Gekikara, touching her hair) I… just love it when you’re wet like that… You blew me away, now I’m so… damn..!! (kissing Gekikara) 

Shibuya : (teasing) Sex is here, sex is heere…

Yuko : That was amazing ! Thank you again, Gekikara… (looking at Torigoya, smiling) Ready, sweetie ?

Torigoya : Yeeess !!!!

Shibuya : Okay now it’s Torigoya’s turn…

Sado : The specialist… 

Gekikara : She’s going to make us laugh as well !!

Yuko : Ok, music !

Torigoya started, doing pole dance. Yuko smiled, expecting here too, something completely funny coming from the erotic Queen. Torigoya was going all out. She impressed her friends again, but 15 mins later she suddenly stopped, surprising everyone. 

Torigoya : (touching herself, particularly excited !) Aaahhhh..!!! Oohhh aaahhhh..!!

Everyone laughed, Yuko tried hard to stay focused, smiling, wondering what was gonna happen next. 

Yuko : This girl is too much..!

Torigoya : (touching her pussy, suddenly rushing to Yuko !) Yuuko-san..!!!! Aaaahhhhh yess !!!!!

Yuko : Eh ????!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girls fell to the floor, Torigoya on Yuko, kissing her.

Sado : Oh my god..!!

Everyone laughed really hard.

Yuko : (laughing) STOOP !! No way..!

Shibuya : Hahahaha !!!!

Gekikara : (clapping) HAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!

Black : (laughing too) That face !!

Sado : Torigoya really wants you right now, Yuko, hahahahaha !!!!!

Yuko : (stood up, like Torigoya) Holy shit, I saw that ! I really thought she was going to bang me here, I was a bit scared..! Hahaha !!! (looking at Torigoya, smiling) Girl, what the fuck ??!!

Torigoya : S..Sorry Yuko but you’re such…. aaaahhhhh..!!!!! Oooohhhhh I feel iiit ooohhhh pleaasee..!!!

Sado : (laughing hard) Yuko, I think you should stay away from girls you know !!

Yuko : (laughing) That’s what I tried to do, I should call my boyfriend !! (acting) Baby get me the hell outta here, people are crazy inside hahahaha !!!!!

Shibuya : Poor him ! If he could see you now, he’d be ashamed hahaha !! 

Yuko : He’s used to a thing or two, so… (laughing)

Sado : Hahahaha !!!!!

Gekikara : (laughing) Break up with him !! You got a new one now… Torigoya hahahahahaha !!!!

Yuko : Let’s not make it worse !! (laughing) I’m not into girls !

Shibuya : (teasing) Ooh, your heart can change you know… hehe…

Torigoya : (trying to kiss Yuko again) Come to me, Yuko, come to me….

Yuko : Hey !! (laughing) Go away..! (smiling) All right, with all your shows today, I can’t choose who won this fuckin strip tease…

Everyone : OOOOH…

Yuko : …but I really had fun, you’re all crazy !! That’s why I love you, my crazy Rappappas haha !! 

Torigoya : (smiling) We love you too….

Sado : So cuuute ! Okay, then it’s your turn !! 

Yuko : Me ??? 

Gekikara : Yeah, come on, strip !!!

Shibuya : Hahahaha !! Gekikara can’t wait to see it you know !! 

Black : (smiling) Come on Yuko, we know you planned to do it, you’re laughing !! 

Torigoya : Yeah, the girl is dying to !! 

Sado : Yuko-sensei, show us your secrets… (laughing)

Yuko : (smiling) You already know all of them, guys ! Hey, I’ll ask you to strip too, actually !! 

Sado : For you I’ll do anything, honey….

Everyone : Ooooh..!! 

Black : Yuko, Sado’s bed is waiting for you tonight hahahaha !!!!

Yuko : I know him very well !! (laughing) He heard all our stories so…

Torigoya : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Sado : Yeah, I wonder how can he be still alive actually…

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Ok my ladies ! I’m ready !! A strip tease for each of you… Who wants to get wet first ?? Well, let’s not ask Gekikara hahahahahaaa !!!!

Gekikara : (smiling) Bitch.

Shibuya : It’s overflowing !! (burst into laughter)

Sado : Black, you could swim a lot tonight !! 

Black : (laughing) I’ll sink…

Yuko : Guys, I’m ready !! GOOO !!!

Yuko finally starting to strip for each Rappappa member, Sado joining too.

**Author's Note:**

> Having to repeat Rihanna’s song many times… not that I don’t know it but I had to play the song to adjust things right with Gekikara. Anyway, guys if you intend to share your umbrella with someone, make sure it’s working and don’t play this song !! Thank you for reading ;) ! Gekikara and Black are genius...


End file.
